oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Vykker
Vykkers are a race of mad scientists, native to Oddworld, who control Vykkers Labs. Biology Vykkers are ugly creatures with massive heads, beady eyes, frail bodies, slender arms, and wrinkly purple skin. Vykkers will occasionally perform bizarre experiments on themselves as shown in their physical appearance. Their bodies continue to work long after their expiration dates. A Vykker's skin is saggy and thin in appearance. Their bones, veins, and muscles are easily visible when performing tasks. A Vykker has a total of seven limbs: four spindly arms with three-clawed hands and three stumpy legs arranged in a tripodal stance. Unlike most industrial races, Vykkers have no queen since their species is hermaphroditic. They typically wear few amounts of clothing, and all of them (excluding Headley with his deep voice) have whiny high-pitched voices. Background Vykkers run, own, and operate the Vykker's Conglomerate in close coordination with the Glukkon's Magog Cartel. Although they're neither as wealthy nor as powerful as the Glukkons, Vykkers have highly respected among the industrial races thanks to their extensive knowledge of medicine, surgery, and artificial preservatives which they use in extending their own lives by hundreds of years. The only thing known about their history and culture is that they arrived at this knowledge as a happy coincidence. Above all other things, Vykkers enjoy inflicting pain and unnecessary suffering upon other species. Through these practices, Vykkers slowly developed their talent for pharmaceuticals and vivisection. The most well known Vykker-controlled installation was the floating Vykker's Labs. From their mobile laboratory, the Vykkers drove species, such as the Gabbit, to near extinction until the intervention of both Abe and Munch. Unlike most industrial races, Vykkers are quite capable of defending themselves with their multitude of dexterous claws and equally lethal lab equipment. Although they prefer to employ Sligs or Interns in doing their grunt work, a Vykker will fight if forced to and sometimes even join battles in armored suits. With that said, Vykkers are individualistic to the extreme. Despite their great love of inflicting pain on others, Vykkers are quickly reduced to a sobbing wreck if they have it thrown back to them. However, some Vykkers love of inflicting pain is extended to their own bodies and have sadomasochistic tendencies, as 2 in the Gabbiar auction had grafted strips of skin onto their own faces. This was explained in the art of Oddworld inhabitants. As evinced by Doc, some Vykkers travel well outside the usual industrial haunts to ply their medical trade, for which they charge extremely high. Although they bare a passing resemblance to Glukkons and the rest of the Oktigi family, Vykkers are a distinct species. Their only known cousins are the Interns, whom Vykkers use as an indentured work and security forces. Notable Vykkers * Humphrey * Irwin * Headley * Doc Appearances *''Abe's Exoddus (First Mentioned)'' *''Munch's Oddysee (First Appearance)'' *''Stranger's Wrath'' *''The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' *''Stranger's Wrath HD'' *''Munch's Oddysee HD'' *SoulStorm Teaser Gallery Concept Art Vykker Concept Art 13.jpg|Various Headgear Concepts that the Vykkers Wear Vykker Concept Art 12.jpg|Various Vykker Poses with notes Vykker Concept Art 11.jpg|A Side View of a Vykker showing a bit of it's vertebrae with notes. Vykker Anatomy.jpg|Skeletal Anatomy of a Vykker Vykker Concept Art 8.jpg|Headgear Sketches for Vykkers and Facial Design with additional notes Vykker Concept Art 7.jpg|Side View and Front Profile Anatomy of a Vykker Vykker Concept Art 6.jpg|A Hazmat Vykker Concept Vykker Concept Art 4.jpg|Shadowed Sketch of a Vykker Doctor Character Views of a Vykker.jpg|Vykker Character Design for Munch's Oddysee Vyyker Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept Art of Various Profile Shots of a Vykker Vykker Concept Art 1.jpg|Colored Sketch of a Vykker Rendered Art File:PossessedVykker.jpg|A possessed Vykker firing a SnUzi at a fellow colleague Image:RAMO0149.gif|Vykker Walking Animation Vykker Status.jpg|Vykkers Status Vykker Warriors.jpg|Vykker Warriors Vykker Scientist.jpg|Vykker Scientist Vykker Nurse.jpg|Vykker Nurse Vykkers labs.jpg|Vykkers Labs, the most well-known Vykker Installation|link=Vykkers Labs Vykker Rendered Art.jpg|Rendered Art of two weaponized Vykkers. An armored Vykker .jpg|An Armored Vykker armed with a SnUzi. Rendered Art of Humphrey and Irwin.jpg|Irwin (left) and Humphrey (Right) Animation of Vykker Talking.gif|An Animation of Vykker Talking used in Munch's Oddysee Trivia * The concept for the Vykkers is inspired by that of aliens from real-world pop culture much like Vykkers Labs, which was designed to look like a flying saucer used for experiments. * The Vykkers and Interns are members of the same unknown family in terms of biological classification. References *http://oddworldlibrary.net/toe/Vykkers *http://oddworldlibrary.net/archives/togg/index.php?/tags/45-vykker *http://www.oddworld.com/tag/vykkers/ Category:Industrial Species Category:Vykkers Category:Industrialists